


Stupid Cupid Leave Me Alone

by AlphaWolfofTexas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Damn Cupid's Arrow, Double Penetration, F/M, Incubi, Multi, Single You, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, jealous ex, valentines day, wild night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfofTexas/pseuds/AlphaWolfofTexas
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and you're recently single. You head to a favorite bar of yours hoping to just down a few Mai Tai's and head home to have a boring night alone but two brothers seem to have other plans for you. They manage to get you all hot and bothered right before your ex barges in and ruins everything. But something's different about Eric tonight. He's pissed and more than that, he's dangerous. You just don't know how much so. His arrival may spell the stop to a heavenly night with the two Winchester brothers, and disaster for you.





	Stupid Cupid Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshNicole_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNicole_xx/gifts), [AirBrushed_Gemini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirBrushed_Gemini/gifts).



> I felt like this really had to be written since I've had the prompt in my head since last year. I hope you all enjoy!

You were just about ready to throw your phone as you read the text Eric sent you. This was the fifth message in the last twenty minutes and all day you had been ignoring calls from the guy. ‘ _Jeez, you’d think after the third try you’d get a fuckin’ clue_.’ You griped internally. That fucking couples therapist he'd taken you to see every month for the past few years was a fucking joke. All the man ever did was tell you both to work through your problems and then shake your hands as you left. He didn't even look like he believed it himself.

Eric Dahl was a successful businessman with a long bloodline of wealthy aristocrats in his family tree. Because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth he treated everyone under him like a pet or an inconvenience. And sucking on that silver spoon had given him a silver tongue to boot. He could lie or, what he liked to call ‘negotiate’, his way out of anything and everything.

On more than one occasion Eric had used this unnatural gift of persuasion to convince yourself that the women you often caught him with in your shared bed meant nothing and that you shouldn’t give them a second thought. Oddly enough, that is exactly what you had done over and over again.

Finally, after this last time, you had no idea what number it was, you decided you couldn’t talk to him face to face again. You would just end up forgiving the lying bastard and you were tired of the same thing happening again and again. You broke up with him over the phone instead and he left you alone at first, but sure enough the past few days he has been calling nonstop. Enough was enough. 

You and Eric had already been broken up for two weeks now, but it was always the same thing with him. He’d call you up when he felt lonely or when a certain pristine event was coming up that he needed a respectable date to but the rest of the time it was like there was no relationship between you at all. Today was no different. 

Valentine’s day was always the one day Eric refused to spend alone but he wouldn’t ever just go out to a bar and pick up a random girl like any other guy. Not this day. No, he had to poke and prod at you until you finally went out with him. He’d act on his best behavior all night until the next day and then he’d make you wonder just why the hell you agreed to anything he said before. 

You sighed, frustrated as you threw the phone back into your purse. You were so not in the mood to deal with his bullshit tonight. All you wanted, was to enjoy your drink, pay your bill and go home to watch reruns of your favorite show. 

“Everything all right Y/N?” A gruff voice asked, and you looked up to see Allen behind the bar. A glass and rag in his hands as he looked at you with concern. You feigned a smile and nodded. “I’m fine Al, just a pest that keeps bugging me is all.” Allen’s face scrunched in understanding as he nodded. He knew Eric too. 

You two used to have the majority of your dates at this bar because Eric always invited his friends along too. You and Allen had become great friends while your boyfriend had been off with his colleagues in the corner somewhere. Talking about the hierarchy at work or some new bet they planned to make on some sports team. 

‘ _Or probably jerking each other off in said corner_.’ You thought resentfully. You blew out a breath to let that go. You shouldn’t act like that. You were better than that anyways. Your focus snapped back to Allen when the friendly bartender set down another Mai Tai on a napkin in front of you. “On the house darlin’.” He said with a sympathetic smile. 

You smiled back and thanked him, making a mental note to put a ten in the tip jar tonight when you left. ‘ _I’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t see it when I do_.’ You mused, reaching over to grab the drink as Allen moved away to serve another customer further down the bar. You sipped at the drink leisurely and allowed the alcohol to warm your stomach as you looked around. Allen had decorated the bar a bit for a ‘couples’ theme for tonight. 

It looked nice. Not too many hearts dangling from the ceiling or pink and red candles on the separate tables. The waitresses dressed up but they didn’t look like strippers. A satisfying plus for any bar on this particular day.

They wore a full outfit that accentuated their bodies but didn’t reveal any private skin, save for a few low-cut V-necks but that was expected from some of the younger girls. If there was one thing Allen’s bar was, it was classy. A smile spread your lips just a touch at that thought. Who ever thought the word ‘classy’ could be used to describe a bar? 

“S’cuse me?” You heard suddenly from behind you. “Can I get two beers please?” A deep voice asked politely and you turned your head to look at the newcomer. ‘ _Wow_ ’ Was your first thought. He was gorgeous. 

Long, chocolate brown hair, built body, noticeable even under the set of brown canvas jacket and blue and green flannel shirt. Broad shoulders and… Jesus, the brightest pair of hazel eyes you had ever seen. You vaguely heard Allen call out from down the bar that he’d be right over. 

The newcomer nodded and placed both hands on the bar, not taking a seat, just waiting for his order. You hadn’t stopped staring and evidently this man could feel your eyes on him, because he turned then and met your gaze with a curious one of his own. Instantly you knew you should look away but something was stopping you. Your body wasn’t listening to you.

You watched him as he took in your face and then slowly began to work his own critical stare down your body. He took in the red satin cocktail dress that form-fitted your bust but flowed freely from your hips down to your knees. Taking his time to run his eyes over the single strap that wrapped in loose cloth over your left shoulder. 

The matching red Ferme Rouge cutout leather pumps, ‘ _the only gift from Eric that you didn’t burn because duh, they are Louboutin_ ’, accented your legs and feet. This guy seemed to admire every inch of you and damn did it start to make your blood boil.

You started to feel a warm tingle fill your belly. You turned in your seat to face him. When you did so, this tall moose of a man smiled at you, his lips dripping with seduction and your gaze was drawn to them.

“Hey there.” The man said, adjusting his stance to lean against the bar counter as he continued to watch you. “Hey yourself.” You smirked, crossing your legs one foot behind the other ankle. The man’s smile broadened as a sweet chuckle escaped him. Then, he held out his hand. 

“I’m Sam.” He introduced himself. You smiled back and reached forward to shake his hand. “I’m Y/N.” You said with a small chuckle. You both broke apart when two beer bottles were set roughly onto the counter top, making a loud enough noise to make you both turn towards Allen. 

“Here you go sir.” Allen said roughly, his smile looking far too friendly and obviously forced. “Everything good here Y/N?” He asked, his tone automatically switching up to something gentler when he addressed you. The bartender motioned to your drink but you knew what he was really asking. You smiled at him.

“Yeah Allen, thanks.” You giggled and raised your glass to him. “I’m good.” You winked, and he hesitated for only a moment, running a critical eye once over Sam before nodding to you and wiping his hands on a new rag behind the counter. “Holler if you need something darlin.” He advised and moved back down the bar.

“Will do.” You called out before returning your attention to Sam. The handsome man cocked an eyebrow at you. “Old friend.” Was all you said. Sam grinned cheekily and nodded again before grabbing the bottles. “Say, are you waiting for someone?” Sam asked, poised to leave. 

You lift your drink to your lips and took a sip before answering, the red matte lipstick you wore coming off onto the small black straw sticking out of it as you set it back down. “I’m not, actually.” You said, now a little embarrassed as you continued. “I’m spending Valentines alone this year.” You could feel the start of a blush creep into your cheeks as he smiled.

“Well,” Sam began. “You don’t have to be.” Sam turned to cast a look behind him for a moment. Out of curiosity you tried to follow his gaze but the man’s shoulders were too damned broad to see anything. But whatever he saw made him turn back to you with a huge grin plastered to his face. 

“Wanna come sit with us?” He asked, taking a second to lick his lips before continuing. “It’s just me and my brother at our table. We’d appreciate the company.” Sam’s eyes were alit with hope as you watched those hazel eyes brighten to a lighter shade of evergreen with amber tendrils. 

You regarded Sam for a moment. That definitely wasn’t something you expected, even though you two _were_ just flirting. This time you leaned to the side to get a better look around ‘Hot Stuff’ to get a glimpse at whatever Sam had been looking at. Or in this case, whoever.

There was only one person sitting at a corner booth in the direction Sam had just looked.… Oh God he was just as hot if not more so than Sam. The man who was obviously Sam’s brother wore faded blue jeans, thick, rubber soled boots, a black cotton shirt along with an open green canvas button-down with a soft brown leather jacket over it. 

His cheeks were dusted in a fine powder of freckles and his lips were full, bow-shaped, pink and kissable. His hair looking almost golden below the set of low-level light fixtures hanging above the table where he had his hands clasped and elbows propped on the polished black wood in front of him.

And damn, you thought his brothers’ eyes were beautiful. Sam’s brother had the greenest eyes ever. A bright shade of candy apple green that made his jade button-down look dull and dingy, and an intensity that reminded you of a predator on the prowl. The man was the epitome of fine as fuck. They both were. The other man was watching you and Sam intently, a look of hunger making those green gems of his sharper with focused interest.

When he caught you staring, the brother gave you a gorgeous wolfish smile that made your heart skip a beat. You swallowed hard as you kept watching. The other man adjusted his position to one where his bowed legs opened wider, tantalizing as he tapped a hand on one knee. An invitation to come over and sit.

Beside you, you heard a soft chuckle escape Sam and when you turned back to look at him, you huffed a short breath before reaching up and taking the hand he extended to you. “I’d love to.” Sam pulled you out of your seat and walked close beside you as you made your way to a very eager looking older brother.

*****

This had turned out to be a much better night than you had thought it could be. You had completely ignored your buzzing phone and at some point, between Sam making you laugh and sliding your legs up to rest on top of his and his older brother, Dean, pulling you close to his side and keeping a discrete hand over the smooth satin of the dress that kept riding up your elevated thighs, you had shut the damn thing off completely. 

The brothers were absolutely amazing. Each one taking the fall of a joke just to get you to laugh. One of the waitresses would swing by every now and then, most of them you knew about as well as you did Allen, and would take more orders for drinks or food if you requested. Sam and Dean refused to let you pay for your own items and it was so gentlemanly it had taken you aback at first. Eric had rarely done anything like that with you.

By the heavy flirting going on between you and them, it wasn’t hard to guess where this evening might end up but they still insisted on paying for everything. It was odd. “Hey, Y/N?” You heard Dean call your name as he gently rubbed circles into your arm where his hand rested on your thigh. You blinked and allowed yourself to come out of your deep musings and wonderful high. 

You looked back up at Dean who still wore a smile but also had a slightly confused tinge to the expression and you smiled back in reassurance. “Sorry,” You began, shifting to lean more on Dean again as you felt Sam pull your legs more firmly over his thighs. They must have slipped while you were spaced out. “I was thinking.”

Dean’s face scrunches up a bit in distaste as you heared Sam make a huffing sound. Your eyes bounce between the two, smirk still firmly in place as you widened your eyes innocently. “What?” You asked, your voice light and confused. You resisted the urge to snicker when they both threw you a heated, playful glare. 

“You thinkin’ about that asshat who keeps blowing up your phone?” Dean asked, the grin forming on his lips nothing short of sultry. You stifled a laugh at that. “Hell no.” You said, snickering softly as you grabbed one side of his canvas shirt and pulled him closer as you reached for Sam in the same way. You licked your lips as you continued. “I was thinking what the two of you would look like without all these layers.”

A predatory gleam in Dean’s eyes went wild then and when you felt Sam’s large hands rubbing smoothly up your legs going under the hem of your dress, you looked to see that his eyes were just as hungry as he shifted closer. You watched him in growing arousal until Dean cupped your chin in his hand and turned you to look up at him again.

“Do you want to see with your own eyes baby?” Dean asked, plump lips brushing yours as he spoke against your mouth. A shuttering breath escaped when you felt Sam’s hand settle over your mound beneath your dress, the heat from it seeping thickly through the thin material of your panties and into the sensitive area in the V of your thighs. “Ohh.” You sighed softly, and your eyes closed as your head reclined to expose your throat.

Soft, warm kisses were then pressed against your neck followed by a gentle stroking by the hand over your mound and kisses going up the arm closest to Sam. You hummed. It felt amazing. Both brothers were lavishing your body with attention and it stirred things in you that you hadn’t known could be stirred the first-time meeting someone. 

You gasped when you felt Dean lightly nip at the tendon in your neck as Sam sucked a mark into the sensitive skin at your wrist. Your thighs instinctively clenched and you felt Sam’s hand wiggle the few fingers you managed to trap between them. Another gasp escaped that quickly became a soft moan as Sam pressed a little harder and stroked in a circular motion against your entrance.

“Feel good Baby?” You heard Dean ask roughly against your ear. “Sammy doin’ it just right for ya?” You felt his teeth scrape your earlobe gently before firm lips wrapped around it and sucked hard. “Ahh.” You sighed out your pleasure as he released your ear and moved to place his mouth directly above yours. 

“Or do you want it rougher?” He asked, his lips brushing yours every time he spoke and the warmth of his breath fanning your cheeks and making your eyelashes flutter. Before you could open your eyes to look at him you felt Sam’s hand get pushed away from your pussy.

A protest was instantly ready to launch from your lips before you felt another hand, rougher than Sam’s had been, dive into the V of your thighs and press the full length of the pad of its thumb to the tip of its index finger in one long line from your clit to your entrance. “Oh God, ah!” You groaned as softly as you could, throwing your head back against Dean’s shoulder as he began a fast and hard pace.

You thought you heard Sam click his tongue in annoyance once before he voiced his complaint. “Dean.” You heard him speak up over the soft sounds you were making. “Let me kiss her.” He demanded. “You took my spot so I get to have yours.” He said, laying both of his huge hands down gently on your thighs before kneading them, making your muscles quiver around Dean’s stroking hand. You heard another tongue clicking beside your ear before Dean lifted his head. 

“Sorry Sam. I forgot, little brother.” You felt his other hand trail up from your side to grab a hold of your left breast and squeeze, ripping a sharp moan from you as he chuckled. “She’s just so good.” The praise only added fuel to the burning fire in your gut as you were gently maneuvered from Dean’s arms into Sam’s eagerly waiting embrace.

You smiled as Sam reached up and ran the side of his thumb back and forth across your cheek before he leaned in and kissed you. A soft moan escaped as the younger Winchester’s tongue pushed past your lips and began to map out the corners of your mouth with vigor. Sam’s talents distracted you at this time, taking your mind away from the insistent hand running up your thighs. Not to be ignored, Dean placed both hands on either side of your waist and lifted your hips marginally, but enough to dislodge you from Sam’s kiss. 

“Sorry,” Dean chuckled, not sorry in the slightest. “One sec.” Dean turned in the booth so that his body was facing you and Sam, and bent his right leg so that his thigh ran the length of the plush seating but his lower leg ran the width of the seat. Once he had settled himself comfortably, Dean lowered your hips to rest your ass in the opening of his leg. Your face set aflame at the sight before you. 

Your lower half all but wrapped around Dean’s waist as his hand ran up your dress again. From this angle, it looked like you both were having sex right then and there. The center of both of your bodies lined up perfectly while both of your legs rested on either side of Dean’s. His hands on your hips making it look like he was pulling you to him.

By the smirk adorned on the older brothers’ chiseled features, you knew he understood fully what it looked like. ‘ _There’s that wolfish grin again_.’ You thought, your ears and cheeks pricking with heat as the man’s hands began to massage the bundle of nerves under the lace underwear you wore. “Aah.” The breathless moan caught in your throat as Sam’s mouth covered your own to stop the sound from escaping. 

Their touch, so different and yet so good. Each gentle lap of Sam’s warm tongue to every hard stroke of Dean’s calloused fingers drove you wilder and wilder with ever motion. And just when you felt your inner walls begin to clench and a deep moan escaped you to be swallowed by Sam, a rough voice Spoke up from the other side of the table. “Y/N!” 

Just like that a bucket of ice water was thrown on you, drenching and choking the life from the fire that had been ready to consume you. You ripped away from Sam’s kiss and slammed your thighs closed before yanking yourself upright to a sitting position as your wide eyes locked onto the extremely enraged man in front of you.

Quickly though, surprise and shock turned into anger and irritation. Your hands clenched together as they pressed into the red cushioned seat beneath you and glared at the unwelcomed ex-boyfriend. “What do you want Eric?” You said, not bothering at all to hide the venom in your voice. 

Eric stood there, his white gold hair falling like feathers into his hard, dark blue gaze as he bounced his venomous glare from one Winchester to the other before settling it back to smolder on you. You bolstered your courage and met his blazing eyes head on. 

Eric was a gorgeous man. Even as angry as you were there was no denying that. Flawless porcelain skin and plush pink cupids bow lips coupled with a strong jaw and high cheekbones made for the embodiment of beauty. His sculpted bode with a six pack of rock hard abs had been one of the many things you use to enjoy about the man but being an asshole made it easy to overlook the Adonis like features of your ex.

As you waited for Eric to give you an answer to your question, you felt Sam and Dean smoothly slide closer to either side of you until they pressed themselves firmly against your body. Sam’s hand laid softly on your thigh, the warmth of it comforting and welcome as Dean took your hand and gently uncurled the fist you’d made before lacing his fingers with yours. Both men turned their heads simultaneously to add their own irritated stare to yours.

Eric took one look at the image before him and sneered. His lips pulling back away from his teeth on his right side, baring teeth in a way you had never seen him do before. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for days.” The blond said, irritation prominent in his tense form as he took a step closer and placed his large, smooth-skinned hands down on the table.

“But you’ve been dismissing my calls and ignoring my text’s today for them?!” Eric growled as he jabbed a finger at Sam and Dean, the brothers immediately tensing where their bodies pressed against you. You Squeezed Dean’s hand and ran you other one down Sam’s leg to his knee in reassurance before smirking hotly at your ex. “No, I just didn’t want to talk to you Eric.” 

Your response was obviously the exact opposite of what he was expecting because his eyes widened, and his perfect lips parted slightly. “What?” He looked genuinely baffled. As if he couldn’t quite grasp why anyone wouldn’t want to talk to him. And yet from one moment to the next his entire demeanor changed. His eyes softened to a beautiful azure and that same gentle smile that graced his lips the first time you met him spread his mouth apart and drew you in.

“Y/N.” The way he said your name made the sneer drop from your own lips and instantly you felt the anger in you subside, almost like an invocation of calm settled over your brittle nerves and once again you were his. “Baby, I’m sorry. About everything.” His honeyed voice oozed confidence and allure, making your body itch where the two other men touched you, and burn with desire from your lower belly to the V of your thighs. 

“Please come home. We can… talk, about my recent behavior.” He moved his mouth seductively to curl around every word as he leaned closer over the table. “Or, I can apologize properly, and you can let me treat you to your Valentine’s Day gift early tonight.” A spark of cobalt fire rimmed his irises and you felt yourself leaning forward. 

And though you still felt that anger burning in your chest, as he continued to speak, you found it lessening. “Come on Y/N.” He said, a pleading note behind the sultry sound of his voice. “Please come home with me, my love.” Another wave of that same odd sensation of warmth washed over you and the headiness that followed was almost instantaneous.

The more you looked at him the less and less you felt the sting of his betrayal and the anger that had followed it. Here he was, tracking you down after you refused to answer him back. He had been looking for you all day and you had selfishly ignored him. 

He must have been so out of his mind with worry and when he finally finds you, you’re draped across the laps of two men in Allen’s dusty old bar? Oh god what were you doing? Instantly you stood and pulled away from the two men groping and touching you. Suddenly you felt dirty and you had to be in the arms of the man you loved.

You took one look at the bewildered and irritated faces of both men in the booth before inching your way past the older of the two. _How could I have been so stupid_?’ You thought, even as Eric’s strong arms encased your body and pulled you two feet away from the table. ‘ _So stupid_!’ You berated yourself.

And yet… You looked back at the two men and something tugged at your mind. A small voice was screaming that this wasn’t right and that you were about to repeat the same situation you had tried to avoid by breaking up with this man over the phone. “Come on. Let’s go.” A slight impatience tinged his husky voice and a feeling of cold inching up your spine made you shiver.

Your mind blanked and you turned away from the men still sitting but glaring at Eric and turned to follow him. Apparently not fast enough since Eric had to reach back and grab your arm to drag you to his side faster. “Oh hell no.” “Sit Sam.” The hasty whispers followed you as you walked briskly, hurrying to keep up with Eric’s long stride. You turned your head, as much as you were able, to look at the two men you had left sitting at the booth.

Both of their gazes followed you as you hurried away. The younger one, Sam looked furious and seemed ready to leap across the table at any moment while the older one, Dean, rested his elbow heavily on one knee as he cupped the hand beneath his chin. All the while his emerald eyes smoldered as he watched you.

You felt yourself get yanked to turn forward again by the arm Eric had placed behind your back. You nearly stumbled into the door he paused at before turning the nob and opening it, leading you both through the threshold and into the parking lot. Once the door shut behind you and you had walked a few feet away from the entrance, Eric whirled you around to face him. Both his hands gripping each arm tightly as he forced you to stare into his burning sapphire gaze. 

“You will never break up with me again, am I clear?” His voice was hoarse and thick, as if he had been gargling nails and rinsed with sand. “You are mine, do you understand? No one else touches you but me. No one else fucks you but me.” He hissed, and that same ring of cobalt fire rimmed his irises again and he dipped his head closer.

“You belong to me, Y/N.” Heat surged from the burning blue eyes staring into your soul all the way down to your quivering stomach. It was suddenly too hot in the dress you were wearing, and you felt yourself fidgeting with the material against your thighs. Eric must have seen it because his eyes shot down for a split second before raising back up, meeting your eyes for a moment before he pulled you in harshly to slam his lips against yours. 

The kiss was hot and demanding. Angry and possessive. You gasped at the intensity and the moment your mouth opened Eric’s warm tongue slid in, dominating your mouth with furious precision. Something wasn’t right. You’d never seen Eric this upset, not even when other men had tried to woo you away from him at bars or clubs you visited.

There had always been an arrogant type of confidence surrounding the man currently mauling you. It was nowhere to be seen in this moment. When he pulled back from the kiss you tried to regain as much sense as possible before Eric suddenly lifted you up over his shoulder, something he had never done before, and began marching to where you suspected he had parked his black and silver Lotus. 

The protest you were about to make died on your lips as you felt Eric’s hand slide beneath your dress and worm its way in between your heat soaked thighs. A moan escaped instead and your body tensed as he neared the car. “Only me. You're _my_ mate. **Mine**!” He growled as his fingers swirled around your clit, adding to the wetness that had started back in that bar with Sam and Dean.

“And those others. The men inside.” Eric continued, his voice going deeper as his grip around your waist tightened. “I should kill them. Filthy creatures, touching what is **mine**!” A snarl ripped from the man carrying you and you froze in his grip. _What the hell_?

“Eric?” You panted, trying hard to think through the haze of heat around your mind. “Eric put me down.” You wiggled in his grasp but that only made the hold around your waist tighten and the fingers at your entrance probe a bit too harshly, causing pain. 

“Ow, Eric please! That hurt!” You didn’t like this anymore. You hadn’t liked it to begin with but now you were able to think clearly and see just how insane this all was. You kicked out as you squeezed your legs together, stopping Eric’s hand from continuing his ministrations and forcing the man to drop you. He didn’t. 

“You’re **my** human Y/N! My Mate!” Eric growled. “I’ve claimed you, and no one else can have you.” You clawed at Eric’s jacket as you tried to push yourself back up over the hard shoulder your waist laid on. “What the hell are you talking about?” You asked frantically. “What do you mean ‘ _Your Human, your Mate_ ’?”

Suddenly, you were yanked off of his shoulder and set down on your feet, nearly stumbling when your heel unbalanced and your foot went sideways. But Eric grabbed your arm and steadied you before pushing you back against the cool metal of his car. “Exactly what I said.” His eyes seemed to be alive with the blue flames as they danced back and forth across the irises. 

He leaned over you and your heart suddenly sped up, not with desire, but with fear as a shimmer ghosted over the pale flesh lit only by the moonlight. “I own you. You belong to me.” And suddenly, Eric’s human body vanished, to be replaced with an image of horror.

Before you stood a hulking beast with dark gray skin and platinum hair that ran down the length of his torso. Pointed elvish ears and small fangs changed the face of Eric to this thing standing here now. Large, twisting horns protruded from his forehead and the clothing he wore had ripped as the body they adorned grew in size and girth. The image before you left you unable to breathe. 

His muscles were massive, the perfect symmetry between what Eric’s human body had been like, and they showed through the tears of the fabric that still clung to his form. His nails were now sharped black claws and his feet were no longer feet, but thick hooves instead. And yet as monstrous as the creature was, an unwanted sense of desire erupted from your core.

As movement caught your eye, you looked behind him and a scream caught in your throat. Gargantuan leathery wings like that of a bat flexed in the air and a long, powerful tail with an arrowhead tip coiled itself around one of your arms. You were too stunned to even try to pull away. 

“Everything you have to offer belongs to me.” The monster growled, its voice deep and gravely, not a trace of Eric left in it but the shape of sneer adorning its mouth. You barely had time to suck in a deep breath for a scream before the creatures’ mouth sealed over yours and his hand the size of a baseball-stadium foam finger ducked below your dress and cupped your pussy.

That same sense of unwelcomed heat flooded your body and the moan you released was instantly swallowed up by the thing pressed up against you. Just when you thought you were going to pass out from lack of air the Eric Creature pulled back, though his hand didn’t stop its insistent massaging. “Now,” He whispered, as soft as such a deep voice could be. “Feed me Y/N.” 

The demand seemed to knock something loose in your mind as a memory surfaced. One you had no recollection of having and yet, the similarities were too eerie to ignore. Eric, in this same monstrous form, stood over you were you lay collapsed and naked on the floor of your boyfriends’ apartment. Shattered glass and crushed red rose petals littered the area you lay on and you couldn’t move. All the strength in your body zapped away by some unknown force. 

“You’re not leaving me Y/N, ever!” The monster snarled, and you didn’t even have the energy to cower where you lay. “You belong to me and only me. I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t even be able to _think_ about walking out of here let alone be able to do it.” 

The monster had reached down for your limp form and wrenched you up painfully by one arm before his clawed hands encircled your wrists. “Now,” He said as he moved you back towards the bed. “Feed me.” And the heat that traveled through his palms where they still gripped your wrists painfully, trailed down to your belly before exploding in between your thighs. 

In the next second you watched as his eyes glowed and a wave of pleasure suddenly slammed into you so hard and so fast you saw stars. You were vaguely aware for the hard landing your body made on the bed when the monster pushed you enough for you to fall back onto it. 

You came with a scream and the monster looked all the more pleased with himself for forcing the vocalization from you. The haze of after sex bliss swamped you heavily but in that same moment of feeling as light as a feather, you also felt your energy being drained at an alarming rate. Your body slumped back into the bed, going impossibly deep into the mattress and only the ridged form of the man grinning down at you was the thing that kept you from escaping into darkness.

A look of euphoria crossed the monsters’ face as he inhaled deeply, and you felt your heartbeat drop dangerously low. The feeling was terrifying and even worse, it felt familiar even now in this year-old memory. But as you searched for another instance there was no recollection of something so horrible happening again. And yet your body felt like it was used to fighting this terrible feeling. Very use to it. 

“Please.” Your voice had been weak and shaky. Your body was numb but you knew you were shaking with cold. “Please stop.” The plea had gone unanswered for a long moment before the feeling subsided without any warning. But you instantly felt lightheaded and barely turned in time to empty your stomach of the contents of the night over the side of the bed. Chocolate covered strawberries and a steak dinner with a few glasses of wine.

“Damn, I took too much.” You heard the beast say from where he still stood over you from the edge of the bed. You felt large fingers brush both sides of your neck as he leaned over and gathered your hair to pull it away from your face as you gaged again. “You're too weak now. Pity, I really had wanted to give you a proper gift this Valentines Day, Love.” 

Your mind came back into focus and you dropped to your knees as that same wave of overwhelming pleasure zapped your strength. The cruel smile on his face as exhaustion caused you to fall over onto the ground and the laugh that came from him was humiliating. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll call Anton in the morning and he’ll make this whole night go away, alright? Just like before.” 

The Eric monster leaned down and you felt him brush away a lock of hair gently, almost caringly from your eyes. “Everything will go back to normal and you won’t remember a thing in the morning.” Just as a shiver ran up your spine, “Too bad _you_ won’t live that long.” a voice rose up and made you both turn to see who it was. 

Sam and Dean stood there, all soft smiles and lustful gazes erased by the hardened masks they wore now. Both men had guns pointed directly at the man who had just done… whatever it was that just happened to you. You saw Sam’s eyes flick to you for a moment, taking in the state you were in before he looked back at the creature he trained his gun on. 

“You’re going to pay for that.” The man ground out as he took a step forward and aimed just a bit higher. Dean reached out with one hand to his younger brother to halt his movements. His other hand holding the gun never shook once as the air of control surrounded him. “You bet your ass he will.”

Dean’s voice was calm, but the rage radiating from it was staggering. Beside you, the Eric monster slowly rose to his full height, about seven feet in total. “So you two were Hunter’s the whole time huh?” The words he was saying made no sense to you as you tried to will your body to move, to get up so that you could run behind the two men with the guns. It didn’t move and inch. 

“You touched what was mine to bait me? Stupid move. Isn’t it your jobs to **protect** other humans from _monsters_ like me?” The dark edge to his voice was frightening as you felt one of the hooves step over you without the other following. You didn’t have to look up to know he was positioned directly on top of you.

“Why didn’t you kill her like the others?” Dean asked, not answering the monsters question at all. Instead you saw his eyes flicker with worry when you suddenly groaned in pain. The beast above you chuckled. “Y/N is one of many feeders, of course.” He said, and you saw the faint shadow above you grow as he leaned down enough to squat over your still form. The hand he rested on your head was unwelcome and you tried to move away but only succeeded in groaning again. 

“But she’s different, special.” He rose back up again, and you saw him glare at the two men across from him. “She is beautiful, sexy, and she tastes amazing compared to the others, but most importantly is that she is **mine**.” Suddenly the wings on his back twitched and you felt a hard, clawed hand close around one arm, yanking you up only to be swung into the arms of the thing that had been your ex. “You won’t risk her life so why don’t we do this? I’m going to disappear with my property and you two can move on to another hunt somewhere else. The remaining women in this city will be safe, from me at least, and Y/N and I will settle far from your hunting grounds.”

The two took another step closer. “Not gonna happen." “Put her down.” The men said, and a low growl rumbled through your ex’s chest, shaking you in his arms as the wings flapped irritably behind him. “You two should know better than to get between an Incubus and his mate." Eric bared razor sharp teeth at the two men. His anger only seemed to make him all the scarier. "She is my property.” But with that, something in you snapped and fight or flight kicked in.

“I am _not_ **yours**!” You gathered what little strength you had left and threw yourself into a roll that lead you out of his arms and straight to the asphalt road five feet down. The wind knocked out of you and black spots danced across your vision as the exhaustion crept over you. The last thing you remembered was hearing a monstrous roar, and a volley of gunshots ring out into the night.


End file.
